fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jubileena
Jubileena & The Elphant is the seventh short of Sugar Rush's 16 Sweet Years Transcript *Mr. Litwak: Vanellope Von Schweetz puffs in the Candy Kart happily along to road. Taffyta Muttonfudge is waiting on the platform. She looks at her watch. *Taffyta: Well done, Vanellope. You are right on time and really reliable. *Vanellope: Thank you, Taffyta. *Mr. Litwak: Whistled Vanellope. *Popcorn: Ooh, right on time and really reliable. *Mr. Litwak: Hummed Vanellope's pit crew. But the other racers were not feeling cheerful at all. *Jubileena: Where's Rancis?! *Mr. Litwak: Mumbled Jubileena. *Jubileena: He's supposed to fetch our fans! *Candlehead: We get no rest. *Mr. Litwak: Complained Candlehead. She edged angrily onto the roundabout and spoke rudely to Jubileena. *Candlehead: What's the matter, Jubileena? There's no rain today. Stop worrying and do some work instead. *Jubileena: I'm not afraid of getting wet anymore. *Mr. Litwak: Huffed Jubileena. *Jubileena: Anyway, you looked silly enough to be a clown you should be in the circus. *Rancis: Oh. *Mr. Litwak: Whistled Rancis. *Rancis: So you heard the news? *Gloyd: What news?! *Mr. Litwak: Grunted Gloyd. *Rancis: About the circus! *Candlehead: Rancis, what are you talking about? *Rancis: The circus has arrived. *Mr. Litwak: Explained Rancis. *Rancis: I've been looking at special trucks. Taffyta needs your help too. *Mr. Litwak: The racers soon forgot to be tired and cross until it was time for the circus to leave. Then Gloyd and Jubileena were cross all over again when Candlehead then helped them pulled the train away. A little later Taffyta returned. *Taffyta: Come along, Jubileena. A nougat mine is blocked down the line. You must take the C.L.A.W. Squad to investigate. *Jubileena: Helping police, helping police. *Mr. Litwak: Grumbled Jubileena. They stopped outside the tunnel. Three members of the C.L.A.W. Squad went inside. It was very dark and quiet. But not for long. *C.L.A.W. Squad members: Help! *Mr. Litwak: Shouted the C.L.A.W. Squad members and they ran out. *C.L.A.W. Squad member #1: We started to dig at the block, but it grunted and moved. *Mr. Litwak: One said. *Chief of the C.L.A.W. Squad: Rubbish! *Mr. Litwak: Said the chief. *C.L.A.W. Squad member #1: It's not rubbish. *C.L.A.W. Squad member #2: It's big and alive. *C.L.A.W. Squad member #3: We're not going in there again. *Chief of the C.L.A.W. Squad: Right! *Mr. Litwak: Said the chief. *Chief of the C.L.A.W. Squad: I'll ride in the truck and The Cherriot will be behind me and we shall push it out. *Jubileena: Wheesh! *Jubileena: Said Jubileena unhappily. Hir Cherriot had been shut in the nougat mine for being afraid of the rain but this was worse. Something big and alive was inside. *Jubileena: Peep! Peep! I don't want to go in. *Cherry-Dipped Chocolate Kiss: Neither do I. *Narrator: Said her pit crew member. *Cherry-Dipped Chocolate Kiss: But we must clear the line. *Jubileena: Oh, dear. Oh, dear. *Mr. Litwak: Huffed Jubileena. Then there was trouble. The block was indeed alive and very strong it began to push the train of vehicles backwards. Out of the tunnel came The Cherriot, then the police truck, and last of all a large cross elephant animal cracker. *Chief of the C.L.A.W. Squad: Well I never did! *Mr. Litwak: Cried the chief. The police men gave him some cake. *Mr. Litwak: He drank three buckets of blue raspberry cola and he was just about to drink another when the Cherriot let off steam. *Elephant Animal Cracker: 'OOOOOHHH!' *Mr. Litwak: Cried the elephant. blue raspberry cola went all over Jubileena. Poor Jubileena! The elephant and his keeper was so reunited, but Jubileena was most upset. *Jubileena: An elephant pushed me! An elephant hosed me! *Mr. Litwak: That night after The Random Roster race, she told the other racers all about it. Gloyd and Candlehead felt sorry for Jubileena, but still teased her. *Gloyd: First the rain, then an elephant. Whatever will you be afraid of next? *Vanellope: Never mind, Jubileena. *Mr. Litwak: Murmured Vanellope. *Vanellope: I think you are brave today, and really reliable too.